21 Jump Street 2nd Generation
by Cuban Pirate Princess
Summary: Hanson and Penhall have to figure out a way of telling raven and mike about their girlfriends, menwhile mike has been suspend from the force because of his grades and Doug and raven go under cover as student and teacher to solve a crak ring leader.


21 Jump Street 2nd Generation

Characters Characters

Tom Hanson……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Raven Hanson

Dug Penhall…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Michael Penhall

Harry Ioki…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…..Ioki

Judy Hoffs…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..….Holly Hoffs

Adam Fuller……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…….William Fuller

_**Episode: 3****the other 2 girls**_

_Summary: Tom has to find a way to introduce his girlfriend to raven. Meanwhile Penhall and raven are undercover trying to solve a crack ring leader. Doug also as to get mike to get his grades up before he can come back to the force._

Penhall-have you told Raven about Vicky

Hanson-no not yet, what about you have you told mike about ----------

Penhall-not exactly

Hanson-what does that mean?

Penhall-iv mentioned her but I haven't told him we were seeing each other

Hanson- we can tell them right I mean what's the big deal

Penhall-what time is it

Hanson-4 why

Penhall- we got to go pick up the kids from school

Just has Hanson and Penhall were running out the door raven and mike walked in exhausted.

Raven-WATER!!

Hoffs-what happen to you two?

Raven-We ran all the way over here

_The phone rings raven answsers it but wasn't expecting her dads girlfriend_

Raven-raven

Vicky-hi is tom Hanson there

Raven-um no he not in can I take a message

Vicky-can you let him know that his girlfriend called

Raven-sure I can let him know

_tom & Doug_

Hanson-do you see them anywhere

Penhall-no, do you

Hanson-did you try calling their cell phones

Penhall-Yes, but there's still no answer

Hanson-dam it, where can these kids be. Tom turned to see Doug dialing another number Who you calling

Penhall-the chapel I bet you anything they'll be there

Phone rings

Raven-Raven

Penhall-you want to talk to her.

Tom takes the phone

Hanson-where the hell where you

_jump street_

_Everyone at jump street herd tom on the phone and turned to see raven_

Raven- we

Hanson- you what?

Raven-We got tired of waiting

Hanson-is Michael with you

Raven-yes

Hanson-don't move

Fuller-Rae

Raven-yes sir

Fuller-can I see you in my office for min

Raven-sure,bye dad gotta go.

_Raven hung up the phone and walks in to fullers office and takes a seat_

Fuller- you and Penhall are going on an undercover case at your school

Raven-and by Penhall you mean Mike right

Fuller-no I mean Doug Penhall

Raven-but mikes always my partner

Fuller-I understand that but Doug has a lot more experience in this, and mike needs to get his grades up. Understood

Raven-yes sir

Fuller- here's what you need to know, there is a list attached of the kids suspected of being drug dealers. The one most suspected is Jesse Vasco

Raven-I know him, but he don't seem much of a drug dealer to me, I just thought he did drugs not sold them.

Fuller-well try to get close to him without any suspion got it, don't blow your cover, if anything report to Penhall; got it

Raven-got it

Raven walks out of fuller's office just in time to see her father walking in.

Hanson-why don't either one of you answer your phones?

Mike-mines dead

Raven-and mine never rang

Penhall-how did you two get here?

Mike-we walked

Raven-actually we ran then we walked

Hanson- did anyone call

Raven-no, no one called

Hanson-Rae no one called

Raven-no one called

Penhall-speaking of calls mike your school called again, you're not only failing English but you're now failing science.

Raven chuckled

Mike-what's so funny Rae mike said anoined

Raven-what moron fails science that's like failing pe, I mean come on I understand English but science.

Mike-well cheating doesn't work for all of us now does it

Raven-now that's not funny.

Hanson didn't know what to say about their comments, Hanson just changed the subject

Hanson-any new cases Rae

Raven-just one

Hanson-oh yea, what is it

Raven-me and Doug have to catch some creep selling drugs over at my school

Hanson-you and Doug?

Raven-that's right, and guess who you get to be she said turning to Penhall

Penhall-I'm afraid to find out

Raven- just take a look

Penhall looks over the paper work

Penhall-I'm subbing for Mrs. Williams's science class he said confused, that doesn't seem so bad.

Mike-no way there has to be a mistake mike takes the folder from Doug and rereads it

Hanson-what's wrong with? him tom asked raven

Raven-Mrs. Williams is our science teacher

_Raven could only laugh_


End file.
